indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ведическое Таро
Ведическое Тарo & Астрология Джйотиш, КВЗ"Сурья" Путешествие Героя или Преображение Глупца. Старшие Арканы Прежде чем приступить к рассмотрению карт Старших Арканов, взглянем на весь маршрут путешествия, от карты к карте. Аркан 0. Глупец-Наивный, Гопал. Начало путешествия, новые возможности, отправная точка. Дети идут радостно в пасть Змея, они смотрят на Кришну и верят в Его могущество, конечно перед ними пасть Змея, но может это просто игра и там вход в новый мир. Кришна видит это, но пытаться предупредить об опасности поздно. Своеобразие этой карты — склонность к авантюре. Независимость и свобода детей позволяют астрологам соотнести эту карту с планетой Уран. Согласно Юнгу, Глупец связан с архетипом Божественного Дитя (миф о божественном ниспослании ребенка для просвещения человечества). Fool - Yes - if you take that risk ШУТ Ответ: Непредсказуем, не так, как вы предполагаете сейчас. Чтобы получить то, что вы желаете, вам необходимо попробовать сделать что-то новое или начать с нуля. В ситуации поможет нестандартный подход. Возможно, она потребует от вас сделать шаг в неизвестность. Доверьтесь обстоятельствам, следуйте за знаками. Аркан 1. Маг-Гуру. Глупец или Невинный встречает Мага, Учителя жизни и смерти – Гуру. Маг научит нас как фокусировать свою творческую энергию, пользоваться магическими знаниями и инструментами для реализации своих желаний. Логика, сознательность, объективность, приспособляемость и трудолюбие Мага ассоциируются с планетой Меркурий. Согласно Юнгу, Маг представляет собой алхимический персонаж Меркуриус (мировой творческий дух). Magician - Yes, if you use your power МАГ Ответ: Вам нужно быть активным и общительным, чтобы получить "да". Ваша пассивность, бездеятельность и глупость приведет к ответу "нет". Выбор за вами. Вы имеете все инструменты, чтобы ситуацию довести до уровня совершенства. проявите ум, смекалку в вопросе и все свое мастерство. Станьте магом своей жизни. Аркан 2. Верховная Жрица. Господь Чайтанья, готовит нам встречу с тайными, духовными, подсознательными и интуитивными сторонами Вселенной. Маг и Верховная Жрица дополняют друг друга, словно Солнце и Луна. В астрологии Верховная Жрица ассоциируется с Луной, хозяйкой ночи. High Priestess - She knows but she's not telling ВЕРХОВНАЯ ЖРИЦА Ответ: Да, если вы прислушаетесь к своей интуиции. Нет, если вы сейчас руководствуетесь логикой и полностью игнорируете ваш внутренний голос. Кое-что в развитии вопроса требует таинственности. Жрица призывает вас следовать пассивным путем, выждать, поплыть по течению или получить совет мудрой женщины. Аркан 3. Императрица. Богиня Дурга. Она — Вселенская Мать, прародительница всего сущего. Она символизирует питание, плодородие и изобилие. Она чувствует, исцеляет, вскармливает, рождает, принимает и дарит любовь. Астрологи ассоциируют плодородие и любовь Императрицы с Венерой, хотя к этой карте можно отнести и многие характеристики Луны. Согласно Юнгу, Императрица относится к архетипу Анима (женская часть души). Empress - Yes ИМПЕРАТРИЦА Ответ: Да, если это будет связано с женственностью или чувственностью. Решение ситуации должно быть творческим, красивым. Вам как никогда важно делать широкие жесты в отношении других, а также учиться получать подарки и быть открытым ко всему самому лучшему. девиз карты: жить изобильной жизнью и дарить миру свою любовь. Аркан 4. Император. Господь Рама. Император символизирует Верховную власть, порядок, разум, рассудок, силу, контроль. Астрологи ассоциируют карту Император с зодиакальным знаком Овна, который олицетворяет волю и желание всегда быть первым. Согласно Юнгу, Император относится к архетипу Анимус (мужская часть души). Emperor - Yes ИМПЕРАТОР Ответ: Да, только понадобится упорство и авторитарная позиция. Нет, если вы проявите нерешительность или будете слишком уж деспотичным в вопросе. Ситуация требует закладки прочного фундамента, планирования и настойчивости в достижении цели. Возможно, стоит заручиться поддержкой сильного человека или доминировать самому. Аркан 5. Иерофант. Господь Брахма. В этом Аркане нам предстоит познать традиционные ценности и моральные нормы. В Таро Иерофант обозначает консерватизм, осмотрительность, следование традициям, благочестие и ортодоксальность. Господь Брахма, хранит и передает изначальную мудрость творения Вселенной, религиозные учения. В астрологии Иерофант ассоциируется с зодиакальным знаком Тельца. Согласно Юнгу, Иерофант относится к маске, иными словами — к роли, которую мы играем в социальных взаимоотношениях. Hierophant - He knows and he'll tell you all in good time ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ Ответ: Да, только проявите соучастие и милосердие и делайте все традиционным способом. Нет. если это касается новшеств или чего-то, что выходит за пределы социальных правил и норм. Жрец - карта связи,передачи опыта, учительства. Возможно, в вопросе вам стоит придерживаться определенных моральны ценностей, получить совет старшего человека или искать ответ в духовных источниках. Аркан 6. Влюбленные-Гопинатх. Встреча с нашей глубинной потребностью преданности и любви. Познание материальной природы двойственности, соблазна и верности, принятия решений, увлечения, выбор, дружба, союза с человеком, который очень важен для него, сексуальных и романтических отношений. В астрологии карта Влюбленные ассоциируется со знаком Близнецов. Lovers - Maybe yes, maybe no - you get to choose! ВЛЮБЛЕННЫЕ Ответ: Ни да, ни нет. Есть некоторая двойственность в ситуации, или альтернатива, что на первый взгляд кажется равноправной. если это связано с любовными вопросами - да, если это решение вашего сердца. Нет - если решение вашего разума. В других сферах - то же самое. Карта советует пойти тем путем, который подсказывает ваш ваше сердце. Аркан 7. Колесница. Курукшетра. Кришна стал колесничим Арджуны и учит нас, что небывает прогресса и нового развития без честного решения и стремления изменить мир и себя. Усвоив понятие дуализма, Ян и Инь, познав свет и тьму, ты должен найти в себе силы встать на колесницу жизни, научиться приводить в равновесие противодействующие силы, чтобы ничто не могло свернуть с выбранного пути. Жизнь — это и конфликты, и компромиссы, нет существует света без тьмы, человек неотделим от своей тени. В астрологии Колесница ассоциируется со знаком Рака. Chariot - Yes КОЛЕСНИЦА Ответ: Да, но вы должны стремиться и победить. Только напор, только стратегия выигрыша, только желание двигаться вперед, к новым целям. Нет, если вы не будете контролировать происходящее или даете отступную в вопросе. Карта советует делать решительные действия, держать ситуацию под неусыпным контролем, примирить в себе добро и зло, не бояться покорять новые горизонты и если понадобится, отправиться в дорогу или путешествие, в прямом и переносном смысле. Аркан 8. Сила. Господь Нрисимхадэв. Хранитель и защитник всего живого. Изначальная Сила которая дала импульс к развитию всего, Он поддерживающий и защищающий. Научись верить в себя, прими помощь и защиту свыше, уверенность и внутреняя сила. В астрологии карта Сила ассоциируется со знаком Льва, которому присущи направленность вовне, творческий подход и гордость. Justice - Evens Stevens СИЛА Ответ: Да, если приложите "Особенные" усилия и обуздаете свое животное "я". Нет, если будете действовать слишком агрессивно и бездумно тратить энергию, потакать своим инстинктам, или применять мужскую стратегию поведения. Особенные усилия - это кротость, терпение, "женские стратегии", умение укрощать через ласку и ненавязчивость, энергетические практики. Аркан 9. Отшельник. Господь Будда. Постигнув науку внутреннего созерцания, медитации, уединенных размышлений ты научишся доверять своему внутреннему голосу. Отшельник является воплощением древнего изречения: «Познай самого себя и ты познаешь мир, победи себя и ты победишь весь мир», как сделал Господь Будда. В астрологии Отшельник ассоциируется с благоразумной, осторожной, услужливой Девой. Hermit - No ОТШЕЛЬНИК Ответ: Нет, разберитесь в себе по данному вопросу посредством уединения. Да, если это касается поиска смысла жизни, духовного роста или осознанного одиночества. Карта советует решать вопрос в одиночку или пойти в решении самостоятельным путем. искать смысл происходящего внутри себя, найти особое место "силы" и там предаться размышлениям по вопросу. Ответ на вопрос уже есть в глубине вашей души. Аркан 10. Колесо Фортуны. Богиня Лакшми. Движение и ритм жизни, изменения, случайности, непредсказуемость. Жизнь изобилует взлетами и падениями, невозможно воспринимать каждый день как само собой разумеющееся событие: любой из них может стать последним. Судьба, рок, силы, которые не подвластны контролю, понятие принципа кармы, выводы из увиденного. В астрологии Колесо Фортуны ассоциируется с планетой Юпитер. Wheel - that's anyone's guess КОЛЕСО ФОРТУНЫ Ответ: судьбоносное событие. Должно произойти некое событие, поворот колеса фортуны по вашему вопросу. Обстоятельства по вопросу будут еще меняться. Здесь вмешивается сама судьба, от вас будет немногое зависеть в данной ситуации. Задайте вопрос на эту же тему, немного переформулировав его или уточнив детали. Часто Колесо Фортуны означает везение и удачу в вопросе. Аркан 11. Справедливость. Провидение. Во Вселенной существует не только случайность, Вселенная основана на Божественных принципах, главный из которых — Справедливость. Равновесие и гармония. Карта Справедливость позволяет понять уроки кармы: наши действия порождают последствия, за которые мы ответим. Во Вселенной существует система правосудия, гарантирующая справедливость по отношению к каждому её члену. В астрологии Справедливость ассоциируется с зодиакальным знаком Весов, знаком гармонии и равновесия. Strength - Yes, but with some effort on your part, working with the other party if there is one СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ Ответ: Да, если вы до этого все делали честно по вопросу, нет - если в ситуации вы повели себя несправедливо. Чтобы выровнять ситуацию, понадобится этап взвешивания. Важно, чтобы вы почувствовали себя гармонично по вопросу или учли все "за" и "против", а также объективно оценили ситуацию, от этого будет зависеть ее позитивное развитие. Аркан 12. Повешенный. Предание. В этом Аркане, Герой проникнет в тайны иллюзий, обмана, предательством, он поймет, где доверять судьбе, а где нет, как избегать чрезмерной привязанности к миру, и на основе каких принципов различать события и людей. Он осознает потребность рассмотрения проблем с различных точек зрения. На карте изображены Арджуна и Господь Кришна на колеснице стоящей посреди поля битвы. Cознание Арджуны зависло между Землёй и Небом — зависимостью от мирской морали и вечными принципами духовного совершенства — морали Божественной. Господь Кришна, за несколько часов до начала великой войны, рассказывает Арджуне Бхагават Гиту, в которой Он объясняет ему, науку Самоосознания. Как найти своё место в жизни, как понять свой духовный путь, свои мотивы и цель, по каким законам развивается наша жизнь и вся Вселенная. Арджуна, вооружённый этим знанием, отказался от эгоистического, материального видения и достиг совершенства. В астрологии Повешенный ассоциируется с планетой Нептун, планетой жертвенности, преданности, неординарных способностей, духовности и иллюзорности. Hanged Man - No ПОВЕШЕННЫЙ Ответ: Нет, подвис ситуации. Да, если вы готовы идти на жертвы. По вопросу могут возникнуть затруднения. Возможно, вы будете чувствовать себя в подвешенном состоянии. Это дано вам, чтобы вы сделали переоценку ценностей и вернулись к своему истинному предназначению. Для ищущих и учеников - период усвоения новых знаний, инициации и посвящения. Аркан 13. Смерть. Яма — Бог Смерти. Возможно, познавая предательство и преданность, размышлял о искуплении, ты подумал о наказании и смерти, её причине и окончательном переходе из одного состояния в другое. Пришло время усвоить урок: пока зерно пшеницы не упадет в землю и не умрет, оно не прорастет. Чтобы обрести новое надо похоронить старое. Эта карта обозначает переход, трансформацию, обновление, смерть старого, очищение, значительные перемены. В астрологии Аркан Смерть ассоциируется со знаком Скорпиона, таинственным, скрытным, обладающим даром исцеления, постоянно развивающимся и способным быстро восстанавливать силы. Death - Yes (Dead Certainty) СМЕРТЬ Ответ: Отрицание. Нет на все то, что является прежним, старым, привычным. Да, если вы готовы умертвить свой прежний образ жизни и возродиться в новом качестве. Возможен период застоя в вопросе или ощущение остановки жизни. Это необходимо для изменения и трансформации - только через такой путь ваш вопрос решаем. Аркан 14. Умеренность. Воздержание. Столкнувшись в предыдущем Аркане со Смертью и поняв суть смертности, урок целостности, равновесия и умеренности. После эмоциональных перегрузок и лишения всего (в гостях у смерти), в конце концов мы познаем достоинства умеренности. Нет смысла за чем-то гоняться, всё что нам нужно, для исполнения своего долга и достижения покоя и прогресса, всегда находится рядом с нами, увидеть это и воспользоваться правильно, вот путь к совершенству, а не жадное стремление получить то, что нам не принадлежит. “Используй то, что под рукою и не ищи себе другое”. Действие без привязанности, видение перспективы. Продуманный заранее план — половина успеха любого предприятия. В астрологии Умеренность ассоциируется с мудрым, терпеливым и независимым Стрельцом. Temperance - Uncertain: will take some diplomacy УМЕРЕННОСТЬ Ответ: Да, отложите этот вопрос на время и комбинируйте разные подходы. Высшие силы позаботятся об исполнении ваших задумок. Нет, если вы пытаетесь свой вопрос решить сразу или мгновенно и не знаете меры. В вашем вопросе огромную роль будет играть время и некая жизненная алхимия - процесс постепенного превращения свинца в золото. Аркан 15. Дьявол. Богиня Кали. Несмотря на то что внешне ты достиг зрелости, все же ты безоружен в борьбе со своими личными демонами. Аркан Дьявола указывает на узы, сковывающие нас и сдерживающие наше развитие. Эти узы могут проявляться в самых разных видах. Некоторые из них — это невежество, вожделение, необузданные страсти, мании, наваждения, материализм, фанатизм, чрезмерное увлечение спиритуализмом, слабая заинтересованность, импульсивность, несдержанность, негативное мышление, зависимость от других, ложные идеалы, сомнения, неуверенность в себе. Богиня Кали удовлетворяет все материальные желания, при злоупотреблении же, она наказывает рабством и смертью. Но нет смысла Её бояться, если ты свободен от греха. Дьявол ассоциируется с честолюбивым, непреклонным, целеустремленным Козерогом. Согласно Юнгу, Дьявол относится к архетипу Тени, то есть темной стороны нашей личности. Devil - NO ДЬЯВОЛ Ответ: Да, на все вопросы о материальном благополучии, о сексе, есть ли обман и зависимости. Ваш вопрос на самом деле очень важен для вас. Дьявол символизирует рок, это проявление темной стороны вашей личности или других людей. В материальном мире он благоприятен, но будьте осторожны, чтобы не попасть в зависимость или рабство, вы можете стать белкой в колесе. Аркан 16. Башня. Господь Шива. Разгар войны, крушение выдуманных идеалов, всё рушится, возникают пожары, последний этап существования материального творения — разрушение. В этом Аркане тебе предстоит столкнуться с тем, что на каком-то жизненном этапе могут произойти внезапные и кардинальные изменения. Карта Башня советует любыми силами, любой ценой, сжечь, разрушить оковы греха, освободиться от оков Дьявола, обратив свой взор к Истине, двигаться вперед в своем развитии. В астрологии Аркан Башня ассоциируется с огненной, энергичной и воинственной планетой Марс, однако внезапность является одной из характеристик планеты Уран. Tower - NO БАШНЯ Ответ: Резкое отрицание. Нет, это сорвется или не произойдет. Будьте внимательные к сути вопроса. Башня символизирует ограничение и одновременно форс-мажор, приводящий к тотальным разрушениям.Это своего рода болезненное очищение, волшебный пендель от Вселенной. "Да" только в том случае, если вы готовы разрушить свою жизнь, чтобы создать новую. Аркан 17. Звезда. Панчататва — Пять Лучей Истинны. Вслед за разрушениями и освобождением от собственных слабостей и иллюзий, появляется луч надежды и чистоты в Аркане – Звезда, которая поможет нашему герою развить свои особые таланты. В астрологии Звезда ассоциируется с мечтательным, гуманным и альтруистичным Водолеем. Star - Yes, but not immediately - needs time and healing ЗВЕЗДА Ответ: Да, только сильно верьте и надейтесь. Нет, если ваши мечты не подкрепляются делом или действиями. вопрос может сбыться, если вы будете верить в его исполнение. Звезда - одна из лучших карт, что обещает поддержку высших сил, радость, "звездные" времена. И при этом - советует не стоять на месте в достижении своей мечты, блеснуть талантами, завести хобби. Аркан 18. Луна. Чандрадэв — бог Луны. Погружение во внутренний мир, понимание внутренних потребностей, честное осознание своих зависимостей и иллюзий. В Аркане Луна, Глупца ожидает встреча с тайными силами вселенной, инстинктами, цикличностью, интуицией, меланхолией, природа воды, беспорядочного движения, притяжения, эмоциональным, беспокойным мышлением. Чандрадэв влияет на растительность и развитие мистических сил. Таинственная встреча с подсознанием, на которое при свете дня редко обращает внимание. Сила Луны принесёт порядок и покой во внутренний мир. В астрологии Луна ассоциируется с творческим воображением, паранормальными способностями, впечатлительностью, доверчивостью и загадочностью Рыб. Moon - NO ЛУНА Ответ: Неопределенно. Да, если вопрос касается магии, игры воображения, создания иллюзий. В остальном, Луна советует покопаться в своем подсознании, вашему вопросу сопутствует какой-то внутренний страх или сомнение. Важно также быть честным с собой. Есть моменты некоего самообмана или обмана со стороны других. В вопросе также может отсутствовать четкость и ясность. Аркан 19. Солнце. Господь Сурйа. Сияние Солнца, ясное понимание себя, своего внутреннего мира, и мира, который окружает его. Кажется, что ты искал Его вечно. После исцеления в лунном свете Глупец попадает в ослепительное Солнечное сияние. Солнце подобно прозрению, вспышке и неожиданной встрече с Богом, так как при свете Солнца мы видим мир таким, каков он есть. Наш герой, осознавший мудрость мира, сейчас познает его простоту, он чувствует прилив бодрости, целеустремленность, энтузиазм и оптимизм. Он осознал свою внутреннюю детскую суть и набрался смелости показать свою сущность. Сознательная духовная жизнь, постижение знания, принятие Бога, все приложенные усилия на этом пути увенчались успехом. В астрологии Солнце ассоциируется с динамичной и энергичной звездой Солнце, символизирующей мужское начало и являющейся источником энергии для всей Вселенной. Sun - YES СОЛНЦЕ Ответ: Да, но важно засверкать, показать свою солнечную сторону, быть в центре событий. В вопрос ожидается счастливое развитие. Вам важно также оставаться верным своему настоящему "я", не позерствовать, не быть эгоистичным. Есть кто-то, кто нуждается в вашем свете. Чтобы вопрос решился в вашу пользу, стремитесь к славе и успеху, земному счастью. Аркан 20. Суд. Беспричинная милость. Солнечный свет разбудил нас, и сейчас подними свои руки и обрети поддержку и милость Высших сил. Это призыв к духовному возрождению и исцелению духа в воскрешении. Judgement - NO СУД Ответ: Да, если вы обновите свои взгляды на жизнь, или свою внешность. В любом случае, карта символизирует трансформацию и длительные изменения, что в итоге, возможно, начавшись со слез или боли, приносят в жизнь долгожданные перемены и символизирует счастливый этап в жизни. Опыт, что произойдет по вашему вопросу, изменит вас и качество вашей жизни. Аркан 21. Мир. Духовный мир. Сияющий Круг вокруг фигур на карте Мир является символом завершения путешествия: выполнения миссии. Возвращение к Первоисточнику, удовлетворение всех внутренних надежд и желаний, дружба, любовь, радость, обретение нового понимания и чистоты. World - YES МИР Ответ: Да, и это завершит кое-что важное в вашей жизни. Возможно, это будет целый жизненный этап, возможно, это будет заслуженная точка в чем-то. Также карта может отвечать "да", если вы будете делать все мирным путем, рассчитываете на награды, или готовы расширить свои горизонты и возможности, путешествовать, уехать на далекое расстояние. All the Aces (тузы) are yes, with varying degrees of speed. 2 of Wands - Uncertain 2 of Cups - Yes 2 of Swords - No 2 of Coins - Uncertain 3 of Wands - Yes 3 of Cups - Yes 3 of Swords - No 3 of Coins - Possible, with some work 4 of Wands - Yes 4 of Cups - No 4 of Swords - No 4 of Coins - No 5 of Wands - No 5 of Cups - No 5 of Swords - No 5 of Coins - No 6 of Wands - Yes 6 of Cups - Yes 6 of Swords - No 6 of Coins - Evens Stevens 7 of Wands - No 7 of Cups - No 7 of Swords - No 7 of Coins - under consideration 8 of Wands - Yes 8 of Cups - No 8 of Swords - No 8 of Coins - maybe, but will require a lot of effort to become a yes 9 of Wands - No and go away (often drawn when you've asked the question too often ) 9 of Cups - Yes 9 of Swords - No - are you mad? 9 of Coins - Yes 10 of Wands - No 10 of Cups - Yes 10 of Swords - No and no hope 10 of Coins - Yes All the pages are - too soon to tell All the Knights are Yes Queen of Wands - Yes Queen of Cups - Yes Queen of Swords - No Queen of Coins - No King of Wands - Yes King of Cups - Maybe King of Swords - No King of Coins - Yes ТУЗ МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Да, если это касается одобрения официальных инстанций, прорыва в ситуации или освобождения от нее. Карта резкости, огромной силы, что будет сопутствовать вашему вопросу. Если вы все проанализировали, обладаете силой слова, ясностью сознания, готовы бороться, убеждать, стать независимым человеком - исход благоприятный. 2 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Тупик. Карта не может дать четкого ответа "да" или "нет" из-за наличия противоречий и конфликта внутри вас или в связи с задаваемым вопросом. Возможно, умом вы желаете одного, а сердце тянется к другому способу решения вопроса. Карта советует примирить эти дуальности и позже задать вопрос еще раз. 3 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Нет, потому что вы живете не по сердцу. Да только в том случае, если вы выбрали путь сердца, который часто не одобряет ваше окружение. Есть страх по вопросу, который мешает довериться самому себе, из-за этого вы будете душевно терзаться по теме вопроса. Карта советует "думать сердцем", а не головой. 4 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Нет, важно восстановиться, на решение вопроса недостаточно сил и энергии. Да, изредка в случае вопроса: "нужно ли вам взять паузу по вашей теме". Карта советует пока не тратить силы на вопрос, изолироваться от его решения. 5 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Резкое "нет". Всякое желание решить этот вопрос на данный момент может повлесь за собой деструктив и разрушение. Важно сохранять лицо и человечность в решении вопроса. Возможно,вам предстоит пересмотреть свой подход к решению вопроса и сменить гнев на милость, остудиться, успокоиться, быть гуманнее с другими и саим собой в первую очередь. 6 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Да. если вы готовы преодолевать трудности и стремитесь к новому берегу. Нет, если вы оставите все, как прежде. Все будет хорошо, когда в вашей душе возникает желание познать новое в связи с вашим вопросом, не бояться "переплыть реку", готовность "осваивать целину", изучать себя и окружающий мир. 7 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Непредсказуемость ситуации. Возможно, в вопросе содержится подвох или это произойдет в будущем, в связи с решением вашего вопроса. Карта предупреждает о выходе за пределы стереотипа, о неординарности решения вопроса и даже обычном мошенничестве и обмане. Если это не вы, будьте предельно осторожны. 8 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Нет, это не произойдет из-за определенных ограничений в ситуации. Возможно, ваше видение вопроса не учитывает общей картины, вы не знаете, скорее, не ищете выхода из ситуации, и это мешает вам избавиться от собственных ограничений. Вам стоит разрешать себе большее, дать себе больше свободы в поступках, разорвать рамки, выйти за границы своего нынешнего положения. 9 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Нет, но это может быть сопряжено с переживаниями. По поводу вопроса есть чувство вины или обиды, что мешает вам наслаждаться радостями жизни. Возможно, вы нуждаетесь в прощении, или вам стоит простить и отпустить прошлое, избавиться от негатива, снять с себя разные чужеродные влияния, перестать плохо воспринимать себя и других. 10 МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Резкое отрицание. Карта отвечает "нет" на повышенных тонах. Возможно, ситуация требует резкого шага, некой точки над i, разрыва или же полного разрушения. Будьте осознанны, ведь карта не самая легкая, она - символ насилия. Если это не насилие над самим собой и не игра обстоятельств, возможен болезненный прорыв в вопросе, опять же ценой боли и страданий. ПАЖ МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Нет, в отказной форме. Паж Мечей символизирует состояние вашего ума, когда вы находитесь на пике своих интеллектуальных возможностей, но и когда вы подозреваете, сомневаетесь, накручиваете себя, таит обиды или мыслите негативно по поводу вопроса. РЫЦАРЬ МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Нет, но через конфликт, скандал или неприятности. Тема вашего вопроса в будущем может поддаться критике, или же это состояние самобичевания, жестокости к себе и другим. "Да" лишь в том случае, если вопрос касался дел, связанных с военным ремеслом. КОРОЛЕВА МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Да, если это связано с деловой сферой или с умной, независимой женщиной, также, если вы спрашиваете об одиночестве. Нет, если ваш вопрос касался замужества или быть в отношениях (по причине вмешательства другой женщины, или вашей собственной ненависти к противоположному полу, излишней независимости, страхов, внутренней боли, желания отомстить). КОРОЛЬ МЕЧЕЙ Ответ: Да, если это зависит от умного, образованного мужчины, если вы лично подвергаете ситуацию анализу, настроены на борьбу, проявляете красноречие, хорошо все взвешиваете, ожидаете одобрения официальных инстанций. Нет, когда ситуация связана с мужчиной, что ведет себя жестко и двулично по данному вопросу, а также если таким образом поступаете вы сами. ТУЗ ЧАШ Ответ: Да, особенно на вопросы любовного характера. Нет, если вы не готовы к новым чувствам и эмоциям. Это новый важный виток в вопросе, обновление в плане чувств и эмоций, возможность полюбить и быть любимым, просто шанс решить вопрос по-новому. В других сферах карта благоприятна, потому что несет в себе мощную позитивную энергию, сопутствующую вопросу. 2 ЧАШ Ответ: Да, если это касается взаимности, любви, встреч, развития романа или значимых отношений. В других сферах предвещает отношения, согревающие своей теплотой. Изредка нет, но лишь в том случае, если в ваших отношениях или теме вопроса нет взаимности. Кто-то только берет, не желая отдавать, кто-то лишь дает, не зная, как принимать. 3 ЧАШ Ответ: Да, в атмосфере веселья и праздника. Нет, если вы ведете слишком разгульный образ жизни или боитесь быть более развязным и радостным в теме, связанной с вопросом. Карта советует улыбаться и радоваться, затеять праздник, отнестись к вопросу веселее. 5 ЧАШ Ответ: Нет. Возможно, решение вопроса будкт сопряжено с болью или условием разрыва и потери того, что дорого вашему сердцу или к чему вы сильно привязаны. Изредка это ответ "да"на вопросы о появлении людей, с которыми вы были тесно эмоционально связаны в прошлом. 6 ЧАШ Ответ: Да. Особенно, если это касается сферы чувств, сентиментального настроения, воспоминаний о прошлом, людей, предметов и мест из вашего прошлого. И нет, если вы спрашиваете о чем-то новом для себя, здесь карта подсказывает разорвать со своим прошлым ради своего будущего. 7 ЧАШ Ответ: Освободитесь от иллюзии. Переформулируйте вопрос. Карта отвечает "да", только если вы определились с тем, что хотите сделать по вопросу, у вас есть четкий план и видение ситуации. Но чаще она предупреждает о том, что вы заблуждаетесь в связи с вашим вопросом, находитесь в розовых очках или потеряли реальную оценку ситуации. 8 ЧАШ Ответ: Нет. Чтобы получить ответ "да" в вашей ситуации, вы должны быть готовы шагнуть в неизвестность, полностью оставить свой прежний образ жизни, уйти. Часто карта связана с переоценкой ценностей, с потерей идеалов, но и одновременно новой возможностью начать жизнь заново. 9 ЧАШ Ответ: Да. Карта связана с исполнением желаний. Поэтому если ваш вопрос касался негативной темы, ответ тоже "да". Бойтесь своих ожиданий - они могут сбыться. Разные проекции, которыми вы наполняете реальность вокруг себя, могут материализоваться, проверьте, нет ли среди них негатива. В общем, карта предвещает благоприятный исход. 10 ЧАШ Ответ: Да, особенно, если вопрос касался темы счастья, отношений с близкими, того места, где вы живете, семейного благополучия. "Нет" только в исключительных случаях, в основном ответ утвердительный, даже если с меньшей долей воплощения вопроса в жизнь. Карта советует стремиться быть счастливым независимо от окружающих обстоятельств. ПАЖ ЧАШ Ответ: Да. Особенно насчет чувств, подарков, влюбленности, любимого человека. Если вы искренне любите, не таите зла, ожидаете только благоприятного развития вопроса, вам не стоит волноваться. Обратите особое внимание, какие эмоции вы продуцируете во внешнее пространство. Если вами руководит ревность, обида, предательство, желание мести - готовьтесь получить ответный бумеранг. РЫЦАРЬ ЧАШ Ответ: Да, если вы настроены на романтику и наполнены хорошими ожиданиями. Также развитие вопроса может зависеть от человека, который к вам испытывает чувства, или от того, к кому неравнодушны вы. Предвещает игру эмоций, развитие событий на уровне чувств. Все будет хорошо, если вы искренни с самими собой по вашему вопросу. КОРОЛЕВА ЧАШ Ответ: Да, если вы готовы слушать и внимать по вопросу, а также довериться ситуации, если это зависит от близкой женщины с мягким,игривым характером. Нет, если вы это будете делать при помощи истерики, эмоционального шантажа, или часто менять настроение, если вопрос зависит от женщины с неустойчивой психикой. КОРОЛЬ ЧАШ Ответ: Да, если вы будете оказывать помощь и поддержку в вопросе, или это связано с благородным, понимающим мужчиной. Нет, если вы будете врать по вопросу, испытывать негативные эмоции и потакать своим зависимостям, также, если это связано с мужчиной, что ведет себя соответственно. ТУЗ ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да. Одна из самых лучших карт. Удача и везение в вопросе. Если вопрос связан с негативом, карта также отвечает "да", т.к. означает полное утверждение. Однако не стоит делать скоропостижные выводы. Эта карта выпадает неслучайно, и может быть знаковой в вашем вопросе. Возможно, обжегшись на теме своего вопроса, вы получите счастье и удачу оттуда, откуда совсем не ждали. 2 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: То да, то нет. Карта мелких перемен по вопросу. Ситуация еще будет меняться из отрицательного ответа на положительный и наоборот. также развитие вопроса не будет находиться в стабильном состоянии, к его решению важно вовремя применять гибкость, коммуникативные способности и умение подстраиваться под обстоятельства. 3 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да, если вы примените мастерство. Выпадение карты символизирует повышение квалификации по вопросу, состояние архитектора своей судьбы, возможность делать перепланировку тематики вопроса,а также заручаться партнерством в решении вопроса. "Нет" лишь в том случае, если вы откровенно халтурите по теме вопроса. 4 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да, но вы слишком цепляетесь за тему вопроса. Поэтому в будущем есть риск лишиться стабильности и надежности по вопросу, возможно, для вас важно научиться отпускать некоторые вещи или людей, быть добрее или наоборот, стремиться к твердой почве под ногами, но не быть слишком консервативным с другими и самим собой. 5 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Нет, только через кризис. Это карта несовместимости, дискомфорта, потери чего-то ценного для вас, причина - утрата стабильности в связи с духовным источником или своим высшим "я". Здесь важно понять, что внешний дискомфорт продиктован вашим внутренним состоянием, стоит пойти на риск в вопросе и в буквальном смысле посетить храм или святое место. 6 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да, но важно делиться, проявив щедрость,взаимность. Карта предполагает взаимообмен, постоянное принятие и отдачу по теме вопроса, поэтому любое нарушение кругооборота (чувств, денег и т.п.) приведет к застою и разбалансировке в ситуации. Карта связана с деньгами и долгами, и отвечает "да" на эту тематику, за исключением тех моментов, когда вы получаете справедливое воздаяние от Судьбы. 7 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да. если дождетесь и проявите терпение. Важен естественный ход событий. Нет. если решение вопроса ожидается прямо здесь и сейчас, присутствует спешка или недовольство сделанным. Другое название карты "сбор урожая", а его, как известно, нужно вырастить. Не торопитесь с реализацией вопроса, пройдите все этапы - и вы соберете щедрый урожай. 8 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да, но придется хорошенько потрудиться или поработать вручную. Нет, если вы не желаете вкалывать по вопросу, что-то делать для его реализации и мало того, делать это качественно. Часто карта символизирует обыкновенный человеческий труд, определенные усилия, что важны для решения вопроса в лучшую сторону. 9 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да. Карта связана с материальным успехом, физической привлекательностью, роскошью, хорошей партией, престижем. также она может отвечать "да" на вопросы негативного характера, поэтому важно понять, что такой ответ родился из-за проблем с вашей верой в собственный успех., страха перед деньгами и богатством, а также из-за неуверенности и неуважения к себе. 10 ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да. Эта насыщенная материальная карта обещает полное удовлетворение по вашему вопросу. дарует блага и богатство. также она может отвечать "да" на вопросы негативной тематики, тогда проблему стоит искать в утрате связи со своим родом, отрыве от корней и неразвитой стихии земли: в отсутствии стабильности, собственной лени, легкомысленности, поверхностности. ПАЖ ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да. если вы готовы постигать новый опыт в вашем вопросе. Нет, если вы считаете, что уже все знаете по вашему вопросу и не настроены на познание и обучение. Карта обнадеживает в вопросах о новом деле или проекте, советует быть усерднее в вопросе и повысить свой уровень квалификации и мастерства. РЫЦАРЬ ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да, постепенно. Нет, если вы слишком горите вопросом, желаете это быстро и сейчас или некомпетентны и недальновидны в теме вопроса. Настройтесь на темп черепахи и делайте все основательно. Вы должны стать тем, на кого можно положиться или стремиться к человеку, что будет опорой в вашем вопросе. Девиз карты: торопиться нужно медленно. КОРОЛЕВА ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да, если вопрос касается заботливой, надежной женщины, связан с вашей способностью к росту, процветанию и накоплению средств, с желанием иметь детей или вступить в брак. Нет, если вы слишком расчетливо, бесчувственно, нетерпеливо и поверхностно относитесь к теме вопроса, ищете развлечений на один раз или решение вопроса зависит от такой же женщины. КОРОЛЬ ПЕНТАКЛЕЙ Ответ: Да, если ваш вопрос связан с материальной стабильностью, зависит от надежного трезвого мужчины или касается возможности материализации ваших планов в реальность. Нет, если вы ищете страсти, приключений, легкости, быстроты исполнения задуманного или вопрос связан с мужчиной, что проявляет жадность или собственнический интерес. = ТУЗ ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, только важно все начать заново и с большим энтузиазмом. Нет, если вы не уверены в себе или боитесь сделать первый шаг. Карта призывает сразу воплощать тему вопроса в жизнь. Туз жезлов - это шанс, потенциал, что в будущем может разрастись до чего-то стоящего. 2 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да,только в том случае, если вы сумеете договориться. От вашего таланта собеседника, от умения настоять на своем, а в другой момент вовремя подчиниться - зависит исход вопроса. Возможна борьба интересов, проявления властной позиции. 3 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: да, все получится. Разрешение вопроса сулит душевный и материальный успех. Нет - в единичном случае, если вы допустили ошибку в самом начале развития вопроса, или как следствие помех со стороны. Это позитивная карта. 4 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, только важно успокоиться, расслабиться или отдохнуть от самого вопроса. Важной темой карты являются все виды праздников и время, проведенное на природе. Ее второе название "мирное пристанище" обещает благоприятный исход вопросу. "Нет" карта отвечает лишь тогда, когда вы себя загнали в вопросе в состояние депрессии или пессимизма. 5 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Равные шансы на "да" и "нет". Ключевые слова карты: борьба, соревнование, бойцовский клуб. Возможно, ваш вопрос касается других людей, которые будут активно отстаивать свои интересы, создавая дух соперничества. Вступите в этот бой и получите удовольствие от выброса адреналина. 6 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да. Причем часто незаслуженно.Ждите хороших новостей по вопросу. Одна из лучших карт, поэтому ее влияние - минуты радости, приятных новостей, примирения и успеха. Если вы задали вопрос негативной тематики, карта может предвещать оправдание ваших ожиданий и установок. Смените их на позитивные, пока не поздно. 7 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, если настоите на своем, нет, если сдадитесь или перестанете бороться в препятствиями по вопросу. Карта символизирует проблемы, а также людей, что лезут в дела, из-за чего они не ладятся. Помните, что второе название этой карты "крепкая стойка", это значит, что у вас есть еще порох в пороховницах, чтобы добиться своего, именно добиться. 8 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, если плывете за ветром по вопросу, и нет - если против ветра. Карта значит быстрое развитие ситуации, но спешка не всегда приводит к благоприятным результатам. Поэтому хорошенько проверьте свой парус, и как он вписывается в движение ветра. Также означает все виды скоростей. 9 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Вряд ли, из-за прошлого опыта. По вопросу имеется предшествующий горький опыт, что диктует вам страх наступить на одни и те же грабли. Тревога или опасения, состояние напряженности. У вас есть сильный потенциал к решению вопроса, но вы не спешите его использовать, мешают негативные установки. 10 ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, но с трудом. Придется взвалить на себя дополнительный груз по вопросу. Решение вопроса может проходить тяжело или с увеличением ответственности. Если в вопросе вы решили посягнуть на большее для себя, вопрос связан с удовлетворением амбиций - да, но это будет тяжкая ноша. ПАЖ ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, и это принесет в вашу жизнь приключения и новизну. Нет, если вы не готовы к новым впечатлениям. Паж жезлов советует начать заново по вопросу, быть подвижнее и мобильнее в вопросе. Применить свои организаторские способности и разные таланты. РЫЦАРЬ ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, но есть вероятность не довести вопрос до конца или быстро перегореть. Девиз карты: куй железо, пока горячо. Все важно делать именно здесь и сейчас, так как в будущем вопрос может утратить свою актуальность. КОРОЛЕВА ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, если это связано с яркой, активной, любвеобильной женщиной, предпринимательством и карьерным ростом, флиртом. Нет, если вы без инициативы и внешнего лоска, вопросу сопутствует коварство и интриги, или вы не предприимчивы и не активны в вопросе. Важно быть в центре внимания и держать первенство в вопросе. КОРОЛЬ ЖЕЗЛОВ Ответ: Да, если это зависит от влиятельного мужчины, связано с социальным успехом и лидерством, мужчиной - покорителем сердец. Нет, если это зависит от пустого, эгоистичного человека, или вы слишком много обещаете того, что сделать не в сидах, тогда есть риск провала проектов и задумок. В целом, карта позитивна. Пентакли - Сангвиник - Земля - Рак Скорпион Рыбы - Артха– приобретение богацтва Жезлы - Холерик - Огонь -Овен Лев Стрелец - Мокша– духовное освобождение Мечи - Флегматик - Воздух - Весы Водолей Близнецы - Дхарма- защита человеческих ценностей Чаши - Меланхолик - Вода - Козерог Телец Дева - Кама- удовлетворение чувств